


Five Star Customer Review

by MadScientific



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalcon Mirage, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Unrealistic Arousing Lube, Unrealistic Orgasm-Denying Sounds, counting orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/pseuds/MadScientific
Summary: Swindle likes enthusiastic customer reviews from people zie likes for the merchandise zie sells. Mirage likes enthusiastic sex with people ey likes. It's a win-win.
Relationships: Mirage/Swindle (Transformers), Original Nonbinary Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Kudos: 1





	Five Star Customer Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/gifts).



> Mirage and Swindle aren't in TFP or RID, so they're OCs in this. But I love them and ship them a lot, wow.

“I think you should be ready now.”

Mirage was already running hot, engine growling with another spike of arousal as Swindle pulled the little suction device off eir clit with one last tug. It was swollen and sensitive, just like zie’d wanted, and how wet ey was and the two pink lines on the paneling over eir fuel tank were the only testaments to the happy side effects that had been eir orgasms. Swindle was as cheerful and eager as before they’d gotten started, and Mirage wasn’t begging off at all, hands resting loosely on eir own handlebars.

One left its place then, though, to reach down and show emself off–ey hadn’t been ordered to keep eir hands there or anything, it had just been nice to have something to squeeze when moaning eir way through an orgasm–parting mesh to give Swindle a better look at eir big clit, shivering almost as much at zir appreciative whistle as the little bit of stimulation ey got from doing that.

“I think you’re right,” ey agreed. “Unless you wanted more than that…?”

Ey knew there was a risk that Swindle would change zir mind and go in for tormenting eir clit, with em teasing like that, but ey also knew zie probably wouldn’t; from the sound of things, zie’d had a _lot_ in mind, and ey could tell zie was looking forward to it all at least as much as ey was. Swindle didn’t do things in half-measures; zie already had eir legs tied to a spreader bar, keeping em open for zir, and had three-balled hooks in two of eir exhaust pipes, tied loosely to the handlebars at eir hips. And having given Mirage a nice fattened clit now, too, Swindle was ready to move on again.

“No, that should work fine!” Swindle rubbed zir hands together, looking for all the world like zie did when eager to get down business–which zie undoubtedly was, just _business_ didn’t usually involve intensive fuck-sessions. Even if zie did sell sex toys. But zie was delighted to have someone zie liked wanting to give ‘first customer impressions’ feedback on recently-tested product, and Mirage was equally delighted to play like this with someone _ey_ liked, so this worked out.

Swindle pulled out another of the products zie’d mentioned, one that Mirage had been looking forward to. Zie’d mentioned lube that aroused and made cybs capable of cumming more often than usual, with almost no refractory time necessary, and while Mirage was already capable of (and wild for) multiple orgasms and overstimulation, ey had _very much_ wanted to experience this.

Swindle tossed it to em, to eir surprise, with a grin and a “catch!” Mirage did catch it, barely fumbling it, having to laugh at the playfulness; Swindle was making a very fun dom, same as zie ever was, with clear enjoyment of the proceedings and Mirage’s enjoyment. “I want you to get your fingers nice and coated with that, then rub your clit a little. Then get the rest of it spread on your pussy.” Zie sat on the edge of the bed, between eir spread legs, adding, “Be sure to tell me how it feels! You know how much I love feedback.”

“And I am reviewing the product,” Mirage agreed, amused. “Which has been excellent so far, by the way.”

That prompted a beam from Swindle. “Glad to hear it!”

Spark’s sake, but zie was endearing. Mirage got a good helping of lube spread all over eir fingers, then let eir head fall back as ey reached between eir legs, closing eir eyes and venting deep as ey rubbed some of the stuff gently against eir clit.

It wasn’t as extreme as ey had been initially braced for, though just rubbing at eir clit was almost too much now, with eir recent orgasms and how sensitive to the touch it was. But it felt warm, it almost tingled, a mild sensation that stayed even as ey trailed eir fingers down to rub at eir cunt instead.

Eir pussy lips were swollen, though not as much as eir clit, and that tingling feeling spread there as well wherever ey stroked. It was not quite a buzz, not like vibration, but despite being mild to start with the longer it stayed, the more it made em want to squirm and rub at emself harder. Eir fingers stole even further, wanting to know what that sensation would feel like if ey spread that lube inside emself, even as ey knew it would just make em needier more quickly, when Swindle cleared zir throat to get eir attention and ey opened eir eyes, fingers stilling.

It wasn’t an order or anything; Mirage just wanted to know what zie wanted (and maybe also wanted to show off eir discipline a little, because just resting eir fingers unmoving against eir cunt definitely took willpower!). Swindle’s gaze was going between eir fingers and eir face, and Mirage couldn’t help the pleasant flattery ey felt from knowing how much zie was enjoying watching eir pleasure. Eir own gaze flicked to zir closed panels, straining from obvious arousal, but zie didn’t say anything about that.

“Let me take care of that,” Swindle offered smoothly instead, and Mirage took eir hand away from eir pussy, pushing emself up slightly and offering the lube back out to zir. Zie took it, but just set it next to zirself on the bed, picking up… a rather intimidatingly-sized dildo instead, and a bottle of different, non-stimulating lube.

_“Now_ you’ve decided to take things slow?” Mirage joked, and Swindle chuckled, getting the dildo nice and wet for em.

“One step at a time, sweetheart!” Swindle said, cheerful. “I was thinking of trying a few other things before bringing penetration to the fore.” At the way Mirage’s brows went up at that, eir eyes glancing questioningly to the long, thick dildo, zie stroked eir leg soothingly with one slippery hand. “This is just to get you warmed up for me later.”

Well, if _that_ explanation wasn’t promising–not to mention a seriously arousing thought in its own right, bringing Mirage’s attention squarely back to the way eir clit and cunt both begged for attention. It was probably also just as much taking care as playing around; Swindle was a solid meter and a half taller than Mirage, and a fair amount stockier, too, and ey was well aware that zir dick was probably even bigger than that dildo–likely at least half as thick as eir torso, and long enough that zie wouldn’t be able to fit all of it in unless zie pushed all the way up into eir abdomen. Which ey was very much looking forward to, in all honesty, and the prepwork probably wasn’t _necessary,_ but it certainly wouldn’t be a bad idea–and the idea of eir cunt being kept stuffed full by a dildo until Swindle decided zie wanted to fuck it zirself was very, very hot.

Swindle lifted Mirage’s hips up just lifting em up by the legs, using the spreader bar, carefully avoiding the bar zirself and settling comfortably between eir legs, and leaned forward to give eir clit a little kiss. It made eir hips twitch, and ey laughed, breathy and endeared, and that laugh turned into a long, low moan as Swindle pressed the dildo to eir cunt and began pushing it slowly inside.

Mirage watched zir face, watched zir eyes; Swindle was watching the dildo disappear inch by slow inch inside em like a connoisseur–with all apparent enjoyment, but a _calm_ enjoyment, like it wasn’t driving zir absolutely crazy even though Mirage was almost certain it was. Zie smiled and watched the dildo stretch em open, watched eir cunt twitch and squeeze around the insertion as zie pressed it into em at the same inexorably slow pace.

Mirage’s third orgasm caught em completely by surprise, even with all the teasing and overstimulation and the new lube. The feeling of Swindle working the dildo inside em and the sight of zir eyes fixed on zir work at Mirage’s cunt combined to drag em over the edge, and eir breath caught in a moan as eir back arched and eir shoulders squirmed. Luckily the way Swindle was holding onto the spreader bar kept em from squirming eir hips too much, because that might have actually been uncomfortable; as it was, Mirage rode through eir orgasm with Swindle pressing the toy the rest of the way inside eir squeezing, dripping cunt, seating it fully inside em with a comforting little pat.

“There we go,” Swindle said cheerfully. “That should keep you ready for me. Just a second, I’ll get right back to working on you.” That was all either of them said about Mirage’s orgasm, too, just like the two before, as Swindle wiped zir hands off and then unscrewed the top from a little can of pink paint. It had been very carefully chosen, with great attention to detail, to match the pink accents of Mirage’s paint scheme _exactly,_ and Swindle used a brush to very carefully make a third tally mark next to the others, while Mirage vented hot and tried to lower eir body’s temperatures and calm down a little again.

“How are you doing?” Swindle set the paint and brush aside, turning back to Mirage attentively. “You need a drink?”

Mirage nodded, and Swindle took another few moments time out to pour Mirage some water, helping adjust em so ey could sit up more easily, then handing it over and letting em drink. It did help em calm a bit, cooled em down a bit, and ey passed the empty cube back with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course! Just let me know when you need anything.”

Before sliding back further down the bed to lie down again, Mirage reached out and took Swindle’s face gently in eir hands; zie leaned forward obligingly and ey kissed zir, drawing a pleasantly surprised moan from zir when ey nipped at zir lips and teased eir tongue into zir mouth. Swindle gently nipped at eir tongue in return, and ey pulled back with a shaky sigh, watching Swindle lick zir lips.

“That’s all I needed,” ey said, smiling at zir and shifting to lie back again. “You can keep going, now.”

“Ohhh.” Swindle looked delighted. “That’s the game. Well, I don’t mind moving things forward a little.”

Swindle got down between eir legs again, hooking the bar over zir shoulders, behind zir head, and practically laying prone. Zie bypassed Mirage’s cunt and clit entirely this time, ignoring them both for eir dicks, which despite not being stimulated at all were already half-hard. Zie took hold of one to get it in a better position to take it into zir mouth and immediately went down, working em over with obvious pleasure as zir hand immediately went to the other to stroke it at the same time. Mirage was freer to squirm this time, and did, as Swindle took one dick deep into zir throat and swallowed around it, zir hand toying with the ridges near the head of the other.

Zie didn’t spend too much time on it, but Mirage was still panting by the time zie pulled back, completely hard and eager now. Ey watched as zie searched zir personal storage for something, and pulled out a couple of thick, wavy sounds–something else promising zie’d told em about earlier, and ey knew things were about to get… interesting.

Ey’d already cum three times from eir cunt, and nothing at all from eir cocks, and ey knew that last part was _not_ about to change any time soon.

“Those are the ones you were talking about?” Mirage thought to make sure, just in case, and besides, it was something to say.

Swindle nodded. “These are the ones,” zie agreed cheerily, making sure the first was all covered with lube before taking hold of one of Mirage’s cocks again. “They disrupt the local systems _just_ enough: You stay hard, you still feel like you’re about to come… but you don’t. They’re fun,” zie added, as zie started to slip the first one into eir dick, carefully getting each segment inside, each one widening and then narrowing again, _“Believe_ me.”

Solus, but it was arousing to think of Swindle trying this stuff on zirself. Mirage’s voice wavered as ey agreed, “They sound fun. Are you going to be using one yourself…?”

Swindle considered that, as zie finished stuffing eir first cock full, and started lubing up the second sound. “I might. I love these, by the way,” zie added, as zie took hold of eir other cock, stroking zir thumb over the ridges admiringly and making em shudder. “They’re so much fun to play with.”

“‘They’ as in the dicks or the ridges?” Mirage asked, and Swindle laughed.

“Both!”

Once both sounds were inside Mirage, keeping em hard and with absolutely no way to do anything about that, Swindle climbed up on top of em, leaning down and kissing em, deep and eager. Mirage kissed back, wrapping eir arms around zir, engine purring warmly, and ey groaned as Swindle pressed zir heated panels to eir sensitive cunt. Zie rubbed against em lazily, getting zir closed paneling slippery and wet as ey thoughtlessly tried closing eir legs–ey wasn’t even sure if it was an instinctive attempt to ward off the stimulation or a desire to wrap eir legs around zir, but either way ey couldn’t do it, arching towards zir instead.

Then zie shifted up to grind that wetness hard against eir dicks and Mirage moaned _loud,_ fingers curling and digging into the back of Swindle’s neck. Zir closed modesty panels were firm and unforgiving, it wasn’t painful but it was intense and ey could only grind up against zir in return and chase pleasure that refused to tip over.

“Frag,” Mirage managed, breathlessly, when the kiss broke; ey’d need at least a few seconds to conjure up anything more intelligent than that. From the dazed grin Swindle gave em, zie agreed, and ey returned it, closing eir eyes and leaning up just slightly to press eir head crest to Swindle’s forehead.

“You’re a very distracting cyb, Mirage,” Swindle noted, tone more admiring than any sort of complaint, and Mirage laughed.

“You _could_ always let me show you how distracting...” ey teased.

“Do you really want me to?” It sounded like a legitimate offer, Swindle making sure Mirage wanted to keep going like that, and that almost certainly _was_ the case, but zie also ground down against em again in an offer of the alternative and Mirage practically saw stars.

“No,” ey admitted, almost in a gasp.

“All right,” Swindle agreed, smile sunny, now. “I think I can think of a few more things to do with you.”

Zie turned, facing towards Mirage’s feet instead as zie finally opened up the plating covering zir own cunt array, and moved to straddle Mirage’s face, though zie didn’t immediately move to press zirself to it. Zie started to ask, instead, or at least give a semi-order that Mirage would have a chance to turn down, but Mirage pushed emself up on eir elbows to bury eir face immediately in zir pussy before zie could get out a few words. Zie _squeaked_ as ey immediately started eating cunt, eagerly sucking at zir pussy lips and giving long licks, then laughed shakily, rocking zir hips carefully against eir face.

“That’s fair.” Swindle leaned forward to give Mirage a better angle at zir, and zirself a better angle to move zir hips from, but not far enough to return the oral. Zie tugged at the cords that connected the hooks in Mirage’s exhaust to eir handlebars playfully, encouraging a moan into zir cunt, then settled zir hands at eir handlebars in a loose grip. “Jerk yourself off for me, gorgeous? I want to see how you play with those cocks.”

The speed with which Mirage’s hands went to eir cocks made it obvious how happy ey was to comply, and Swindle sighed happily as zie settled into a comfortable position grinding on Mirage’s face, watching as ey touched emself exactly how ey liked best. Playing with those ridges had obviously been a good move, because Mirage toyed with those a lot, fingers running over them, between them, even pinching and pulling at them–an action which made Swindle press zir cunt more insistently to eir mouth, ey was pleased to notice. But it was harder to think the longer ey played with emself and nothing happened, when ey knew ey could have cum if not for those sounds, but didn’t. Ey still felt on the verge of it, ey knew Swindle was watching how ey gave up on pleasurable teasing gestures and started jerking emself off more desperately, until ey was squeezing eir two dicks together in one hand and stroking quickly, making all sorts of needy sounds as ey kept kissing cunt.

Being watched and knowing it was getting Swindle off was making everything feel even more arousing, ey knew; zie was chasing zir own pleasure now after putting it off to enjoy overwhelming Mirage before, grinding down against eir face as ey licked deeper into zir, newly freed hand gripping at zir hip. Ey made another desperate sound as Swindle came, soaking eir face as zie cried out in pleasure, a sound ey’d be remembering for a _while_ –especially if all this didn’t end soon, frag.

“Mmm, okay.” Swindle’s voice was fuzzed with satisfaction as zie lifted off Mirage’s face, shifting to straddle eir chest instead, and then zie gently took hold of eir wrist and moved it away from eir cocks. “Okay, that’s enough. That was perfect. Exactly what I wanted to see.”

“Do I get a reward?” Mirage asked, amused, and not half as shaky as ey felt.

“I think so!” Swindle turned back around, straddling Mirage’s hips again, though neither sinking down onto eir cocks or, mercifully, rubbing up against them again. Zie leaned forward and licked at eir face, instead, and Mirage laughed, but the laugh stopped as zie kissed eir earflap and whispered, “Throat or chute? Or exhaust? If you had to choose one place to be fucked.”

“I… don’t think you’d fit in my exhaust pipes,” Mirage said breathlessly, though the thought was _way_ more exciting than ey might have expected. Amalgamous preserve em!

“I’d think of something.” Swindle stroked eir cheek fondly, then licked some cum off zir fingers, as casual as could be, and Mirage felt like eir mind went numb, in a good way. Ey leaned forward and sucked on those same fingers for a moment, smiling a little around them when Swindle pulled in an appreciative breath, then pulling off them with a quiet _pop._

“Waste chute,” ey decided.

“Good choice!” Swindle probably would have said ‘good choice’ no matter what Mirage had chosen, but zie still sounded like Mirage had chosen to buy something from zir stock that zie whole-heartedly recommended, and eir smile only warmed.

Swindle had to maneuver em with the spreader bar again, and maneuver around it, to get situated, and Mirage made an amused noise. “It’s still comfortable for me,” ey said, “but you might need to get rid of that at some point.”

“Not yet. I have something in mind for later.” Swindle introduced cold lube–ordinary lube, not the exciting stuff–to Mirage’s waste chute via thick fingers, and ey shivered.

“There’s still a later?”

“I want to give you at least a couple more orgasms from here,” Swindle pulled zir fingers out of Mirage for a moment to give the base of the dildo inside eir cunt a quick tap, then added more lube and got back to work, “before taking the sounds out.”

Honestly, Swindle could probably give em _at least a couple more_ vaginal orgasms just from fucking em, but instead of saying that, ey said honestly, “Well, I look forward to finding out what you have in mind. And to being fucked, please?”

Swindle grinned, unbothered by the rushing. “Almost ready!” zie sing-songed, stroking lovingly at the walls of Mirage’s chute and prompting a groan before pulling zir fingers back out again, coating zir hand in lube and opening up the paneling covering zir dick–already hard and eager, and zie gave a little sigh of relief–to stroke the lube over zirself this time.

“I’d like to do that, next time,” Mirage said quietly, and Swindle looked up to meet eir eyes with mild surprise.

“…Next time,” zie agreed, and lifted Mirage’s hips again to position the head of zir sizable cock at the entrance to eir waste chute.

Ey tensed up just a little, automatically, then relaxed, good at controlling eir body and honestly welcoming the intrusion, enjoying the way Swindle pushed into em carefully and spread em open. This really did go to show that the preparatory dildo before was all play, Swindle staking a claim instead of actually necessary prepwork, and Mirage loved how full ey felt and the reminder that Swindle was going to fuck eir cunt later–but that zie was _choosing_ to fuck eir chute instead now, choosing to tease em while the promise of that dildo stayed a reminder of what was coming, but that Mirage would have to wait at _least_ until Swindle got hard again. As zie pressed deeper into eir chute, too, both channels got stuffed full, and they were even closer together on em than on many cybs, making the dildo feel like an even tighter fit in eir cunt.

Ey was breathing hard, and as soon as Swindle pulled back and pressed in again, the start of a slow rhythm, all eir lights lit up–headlights, brake lights, hazard lights–and ey made a strangled little noise. It was pleasure, but Swindle paused for a moment, giving em a questioning look, and ey nodded quickly, reaching up to grip onto zir hips.

_“Go,”_ ey urged, tightly, and Swindle started rocking zir hips again, fucking eir chute with long, slow strokes.

Eir cunt was dripping wildly again, though it wasn’t enough, at least at this point, to get em off, and sometimes being fucked in the chute could make em cum from eir cocks, and obviously that was not an option this time. But ey still loved it, the stretch of it and the way each movement stroked at eir inner walls, being filled every inch–really every inch this time. The hooks didn’t fill eir pipes up completely, but they were still _there,_ and with eir dicks and cunt stuffed full as well, each thrust into eir chute reminding em of that, it really did feel like a reward as much as it did further teasing.

Ey arched eir back as Swindle started fucking em a little quicker, tipping eir head back and closing eir eyes… then looking back to zir again, watching zir face, just to find zir watching _eir_ face. Ey blinked, blasting out a vent of heated air, then smiled.

“Do you have a plug?” ey asked, voice not shaky this time, but thick with pleasure, trying to arch eir hips up a little more to meet zir thrusts. Zie shivered, shifting to lean further over em and thrust even deeper, and ey made a little keening noise. “—Oh, I hope you fuck me like that when you’re in my cunt.”

“I— Ah. Haha.” Swindle started to answer, surprised into a breathless laugh when that last part caught up to zir. “I love, how open you are, it’s very attractive.” _Attractive_ rather than _hot,_ like zie wasn’t deep-dicking em, but zie wasn’t shy–zie was just as bold and open as em, just some of zir word choices were ridiculously endearing. “I do have a plug, do you want one?”

“Please,” Mirage said in a rush, almost before Swindle had finished the question. “Cum in me, fill me up and plug it inside. I love that, you can– get back to things and I’ll be even more desperate.”

Mirage didn’t look away from zir, didn’t break eye contact, and ey watched zir eyes widen and glow brighter. Arousal, more than embarrassment, from the looks of it. “Well! Well, if that’s what you want, then that’s what you get.”

“The customer’s always right?” Mirage teased, smiling and letting eir own eyes flutter closed with a moan as Swindle started thrusting hard and sharp into em, just a few more jerks of zir hips before ey felt zir cum. It felt like a nice hard orgasm–sounded like one too, Swindle groaning loudly and zir engine growling as Mirage felt hot cum flood eir chute, filling em up and even overfilling em, a little, leaking out around zir cock as it softened. Ey groaned emself, feeling the way eir cocks _ached_ and eir cunt twitched eagerly around the thick dildo, wanting to be thrust into and filled up too.

“Aagh,” Swindle managed, groping around for the various sex toy offerings zie’d spread out beside them both on the bed, glancing over to find the plug and fumble for it before grabbing it with gradually surer fingers. “All right, just– hold tight, you’re going to lose a little bit of it. You’re right, this bar has to go,” zie added, trying to get to where zie could pull out of Mirage’s ass and plug it back up with the plug quickly. The bar holding eir legs apart was just a _little_ bit in the way, but zie managed it after a few moments without losing too much cum, and Mirage sighed shakily, both satisfied and suddenly a little more needy.

Ey was starting to be surprised by just how needy ey could feel and still get _more_ so. And Swindle wasn’t even done!

“It’s been a while since I added to these,” Swindle noted, as if underscoring that thought, stroking zir fingers admiringly over the tally marks. “I had you put on that lube and we’ve barely even taken advantage of it. Hands on your handlebars, please?”

It was the first time Swindle had actually asked em to do that, and ey complied, noting as ey gripped them loosely, “Everyone likes these.” All eir bedroom partners had seemed to have a thing for them, anyway! Something about their position at eir hips just had people reaching for them.

“They’re very likable.” Swindle picked up a largish bullet vibe, examining it and looking satisfied. “This can get very overwhelming, so just say ‘stop’ if you want me to stop. But keep your hands there if not, it can help to have something to grip.”

Swindle turned on the vibe, to what seemed like a very strong setting indeed, and Mirage was curious, and more than a little excited by the way Swindle was talking things up. It didn’t seem like anything especially out of the ordinary at first, though, Swindle pressing the vibe to the dildo up inside eir cunt to make it vibrate a little just by proxy–though of course that made Mirage moan, it felt fucking excellent.

Zie didn’t keep it there for long, though, tracing the vibe over eir pussy lips instead, where they were spread wide around the dildo, rubbing them and then pressing them between the vibe and the dildo, and frag that was very good, not ‘worth a warning’ good but eir cunt was working needily at the dildo, squeezing and drooling around it, and ey wasn’t trying to keep any of eir moans quiet.

Then zie trailed the vibe up, tracing eir folds with a firm pressure until zie reached eir still-swollen, still-engorged-and-sensitized clit, and zie gave it one teasing circle and then— pressed, grinding down against eir clit and holding the powerful vibrations _right there._

It caught Mirage by surprise, but even if it hadn’t eir already loud moan would still have turned into an even louder cry. Ey’d used vibes against eir clit before, and had others do so, too, but not that hard and at that high a vibration setting simultaneously. And then ey got what the warning was really about, because Swindle didn’t pull it away or ease up the pressure, just started rubbing it firmly against eir clit, up and down, then in circles, alternating patterns that found especially sensitive spots and angles that made Mirage’s hips jerk.

“Ohh— _Ohhhh frag!”_ Mirage cursed eir way through a loud, shuddering orgasm, powerful enough that ey leaked copiously on the bed, even around the dildo, hands grasping tightly at eir own handlebars; as ey rode through the entire thing Swindle still didn’t let up, still rubbing at eir clit. At the tail end of eir orgasm eir hips twitched again at one of those spots, and Swindle stilled zir hand, holding the vibrations right to that spot and Mirage’s expression twisted desperately.

_“Agh!”_ This had to be the reason Swindle hadn’t wanted to take off the spreader bar earlier; Mirage found emself fighting to close eir legs, which was an automatic bodily response ey didn’t often get this strongly, no matter how overstimulated ey got. Ey couldn’t, and Swindle held the vibe there a few moments longer, and when it moved again Mirage felt maybe a split-second of relief before ey realized zie was just rubbing brisk circles of strong vibration around eir clit again, and eir grip on eir handlebars was desperate enough that eir hands were almost numb. Or maybe ey was just at a point where other sensations practically couldn’t register when compared to that merciless near-painful pleasure, driving straight from eir clit all the way through eir cunt.

“I’m going to remove this,” ey heard Swindle say, and ey opened eir eyes (when had ey closed them?), managing to lift eir head to look at Swindle. Zie was still trying to look like the calm businesscyb zie’d looked at the start of all this, but wasn’t doing as good a job of it, smile tinged with delight and optics bright. Ey felt the dildo inside em _move,_ then, though, and eir head fell back, entire body shaking as ey felt Swindle start to slide it out of em.

It stroked eir inner walls so well as it came out, and ey wanted Swindle to thrust it back into em, feeling that eir legs were twitching but not even sure they were trying to close now. And ey didn’t want it to stop, despite the way eir body tried to twist to get some break from the stimulation, ey was making desperate sounds now. Swindle didn’t thrust it back in, pulling it all the way out instead and–ey opened eir eyes again–setting it off to the side and then turning zir eyes to Mirage’s gaping cunt as it twitched and tried to grasp at nothing.

“Swindle,” Mirage managed.

“You won’t be waiting long if you keep that up,” Swindle said, as if Mirage had said something more than that. Zie had almost zir usual cheerful tones, but there was something much more heated in them, and when zie started rubbing the vibe in quick, sharp little movements hard against eir clit, ey didn’t even close eir eyes. Ey was still watching Swindle’s face when eir vision shorted out, and ey _screamed_ eir way through that orgasm, grinding eir hips up towards the stimulation even though it was quickly becoming too much, feeling like ey was coming for a long time.

Abruptly things tipped over and ey very, very much couldn’t stand the vibe at eir clit, and _“stop”_ came out in a rush, and it immediately disappeared. Swindle, true to zir word, pulled away the vibe like Mirage had given an indication that ey was being burned, and ey heard the buzzing stop as zie turned it off, and ey slowly relaxed, fans running higher than ey thought they ever had.

Ey closed eir eyes, kept em closed as ey waited for eir vision to reboot, and ey felt Swindle remove the spreader bar, then shift around. Ey heard zir pouring water again and conjured a fleeting, tired smile.

“Are you done?” Swindle asked, opening up eir radiator and pouring the first cube of water straight in there, courteous as always, so tuned into what ey wanted in the way ey knew zie always was, and ey felt… emotionally overwhelmed, as well as physically, and really thought about it.

“I do still want you to fuck me,” ey admitted softly. “I’m just not sure I physically have it in me.”

“We could see if that lube helps,” Swindle offered, pouring another cube and then helping em sit up enough to drink it. Zie held the water to eir lips and ey let zir, enjoying the feeling of being cared for. “But only if you’d like.”

“I’d like,” ey said, and opened eir eyes experimentally. Vision was still a little fuzzy, still getting back to where it needed to be, but ey watched Swindle put the cube back and then tugged zir over for a soft kiss.

Swindle kissed em back, then took a few moments to grab the paint and brush and mark another two pink tallies on eir engine panel. It was less overwhelmingly hot, now, and the cool paint also felt soothing, and when Swindle set the stuff down Mirage held eir hand out for the lube.

“I’d like to do the honors this time, if you don’t mind,” Swindle said, picking up the sensitizing lube, and Mirage smiled, lowering eir hand and leaning back instead, getting comfortable again against the bed.

“Of course. I love your hands.”

“I can only try to make you love them more.”

Mirage laughed as Swindle got a bunch of lube on zir hand, then moved it carefully to Mirage’s pussy, stroking lightly as if trying not to be too overwhelming. Ey still twitched, and tensed up before making emself relax again, and Swindle made a sympathetic tutting noise.

“Let me know if you change your mind.”

“No, keep going…” Mirage pushed emself up on eir elbows and watched as Swindle got back to carefully spreading lube over eir cunt, feeling the heat more this time, nearly to the point of discomfort at first. But then it merged with that tingling sensation, that part of things stronger too, and a shiver went through em. Swindle looked up at em and met eir eyes as zer touch firmed a little more, massaging the lube gently into eir pussy lips, and ey bit eir lip–and held out eir hand. “Give me some.”

“Of course.” Swindle didn’t seem to want to break that eye contact, but glanced away after a moment of not finding the lube blindly, grabbing it and passing it over to Mirage–and returning eir grin. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” zie explained. “Who would want to stop watching you?”

“I’ve been watching you all evening,” Mirage admitted, spreading lube onto eir own fingers. “At least, whenever I’ve been capable. I think that’s gotten me off nearly as much as the rest of it.”

Swindle’s lights did flare up that time in a blush, and Mirage smiled, meeting zir eyes and reaching down to stroke carefully at eir own clit. It was, like eir pussy had been, nearly overwhelming immediately, but the lube was already helping eir pussy recover and the way it ached when ey touched eir clit helped em power through the initial oversensitive moments, until it too tipped over from _too much_ to _please more._

It was even more obvious than before that Swindle couldn’t decide between looking at Mirage’s face, meeting eir eyes, and watching what ey was doing to emself, and ey smiled, pinching and rolling eir clit between eir fingers. Swindle sighed–and then gave eir pussy a light smack, and ey yelped in half surprise and half abrupt pleasure.

“Oh,” Mirage echoed Swindle from earlier. _“That’s_ the game.”

“If the game is trying to get me hard again, you’ve already won.” Swindle seemed to have settled on looking at Mirage’s face, watching eir expression twist as zie gave eir cunt a few more quick spanks; zie didn’t have to be looking at eir clit to know that Mirage was still rubbing it, quicker now. “But I’m going to have to give you more than one more of those marks if you keep that up.”

“Then stop teasing—” Eir voice jumped as another sharp spank connected, “And _fuck me.”_

Swindle beamed as if zie’d just been waiting to be asked, and leaned over em to kiss em. Ey kissed back desperately, reaching down to position zir where zie needed to be–with the hand that still had some lube on it, and ey gave zir cock a few strokes, spreading it over it, and felt Swindle’s hips twitch.

“I said you’ve already won!” Swindle was laughing against eir mouth, and ey laughed back, laugh fading into a moan as zie pushed inside em, stretching em and filling em up even more perfectly than the dildo. Eir plating had to shift some to allow zir to fit, and ey hooked one leg up over zir shoulder, nearly a one-eighty-degree split with no need for any toys to get em there.

“Solus.” Swindle rested zir forehead against Mirage’s, closing zir eyes, and Mirage stroked zir cheek, watching zir face and meeting zir eyes when zie opened them again. Ey watched them brighten up a little, and Swindle kissed em again, a kiss ey returned heatedly, rocking eir hips into each gentle thrust–and as they turned less gentle, both of them urging the other on and encouraged even further by that lube, which Mirage was deciding was, yes, a great little item that Swindle could sell proudly.

“Deeper,” Mirage urged, hands at Swindle’s hips and pulling forward every time zie thrust. Swindle gave a noise of agreement in the back of zir throat, and adjusted Mirage’s hips for em, fucking deeper into em. Zie didn’t push completely into em, after all, didn’t push deeper inside em through the barrier out of eir vaginal canal and into eir internals, but zie did thrust as deeply into eir cunt as zie could get–and as zie shifted eir position and ey shifted eir own hips zie landed at eir A-spot, deep inside em, and ey opened eir mouth soundlessly for a moment before managing a shaky moan, hands scrabbling at Swindle’s hips as if to hold zir to that exact position. “Ahh yes, yes, yes right there…”

“I’ll stay there,” Swindle soothed, voice rough. “Don’t worry. You— Stroke your cocks for me again?”

Mirage actually almost couldn’t focus enough to do it. And ey knew it wouldn’t bring em any relief whatsoever, but ey fumbled and started jerking emself off anyway, no toying leading into it, just squeezing eir cocks and feeling the stiff, implacable sounds inside of them, and stroking at the same needy pace that Swindle fucked em, and Swindle closed zir eyes and Mirage’s voice was a _mess_ when ey pleaded, _“Look at me?”_

Swindle’s eyes snapped open again, and the look zie gave em and the way zie thrust hard into just the right spot again sent Mirage into one last loud, whimpering orgasm, and eir cunt milked Swindle through zir own, both of them finally giving up the ghost on the eye contact thing. Mirage squeezed eir eyes shut as Swindle buried zir face into the crook over eir neck, moaning there as zie flooded em.

Ey let eir arms fall to eir sides, kissing back sleepily as Swindle kissed em and pulled out, and pulled the plug out of eir chute, too. Ey roused emself enough to fumble with the cords at eir handlebars, untying them and then pulling the hooks out of eir own exhaust pipes, shivering a little with aftershocks, still–and then Swindle was between eir legs again, and ey blinked at zir, astonished.

Swindle licked dry lips and whispered, “May I?” Like a prayer. Like a sacrament. Zie took hold of one of Mirage’s cocks and ey whimpered, unable to look away, and nodded with fans blowing hot, full-force.

Zie kissed the tip of eir dick first, and as Mirage was still breathing in a shaky breath zie gripped the sound and slowly, slowly pulled it out, and Mirage’s eyes almost fluttered closed again. It felt like anal beads coming out, only it was eir cock; it felt like a slow, luxurious orgasm after not being able to come from eir cocks for so long. Then, when the length of that sound was completely gone, zie repeated things just as slowly with the other one.

Then zie kissed the tip of that one, too, and took it in zir mouth–just the head–and suckled it as if it were something wonderful while zie toyed with the ridges of the other with zir fingers, mimicking what zie’d seen Mirage do earlier, gently. Strokes between the ridges, gentle squeezes, zir eyes closed but Mirage still watching zir face as zie worked. It took less than half a minute for em to come, from both in tandem and with a long, quiet moan, leaving Swindle to swallow half down while the other half coated eir stomach and steamed there, hot against hot metal.

Zie licked it off em and then blanketed em, kissed em, and Mirage kissed zir back and felt completely, utterly sated and satisfied and cherished, and also almost wanted to cry for some reason? Which was ridiculous, but Swindle pulled back and saw the look on eir face and looked worried for a moment, then understanding, and got Mirage more water, and held the cube for em again as ey drank.

“...Would that count as two orgasms, from two dicks? Or is it all just one thing?”

The question was so perfectly timed and normal that Mirage laughed, exhausted. “Mark it down as two. It will look more impressive, and no one will argue.”

Swindle got a drink zirself, then got the paint and neatly painted three more lines next to the others, for a total of six pink tally marks and two yellow (to match eir eyes). Then they left the toys and the rest of everything else to clean up later, and Swindle scooped Mirage up to carry em into the washroom, and to help bathe em, and just in general help em get eir emotional balance back.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
